Power semiconductors may be used as switches to control loads such as lighting, motors, and other devices. Power semiconductors, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (power MOSFET) or insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBT), may be controlled by driving high or low voltages to a steering terminal (e.g. gate) of the power device. Controlling the gate of a power semiconductor may control the operation of the load.